


We've Met Before

by MoneyBirdScreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, deadlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyBirdScreams/pseuds/MoneyBirdScreams
Summary: Fic Description: Hanzo has been captured by Deadlock- a horny McCree is his guard. Need I say more?yes this is a non-con fic! sorry for the way I am as a person but I can't concentrate on stuff and I gotta get it off my chestI'm heavily inspired by a fic on this site called Prisoner by Azuvai which is very similar but I just wanted to do my own version?Also why this title? I think that it's genuinely quite likely that Jesse and Hanzo had met before, they have a couple of voice lines and I think Hanzo even say 'so predictable' to him. Idk, I just think they've met before... Probably not like this though





	1. Gleam In Your Eyes

"Listen, you can do whatever you want with him. As long as he's alive and here then we've done our job, eh?" The larger man turned away from McCree to address the others "That doesn't mean you get to break his legs, shitheads. Do as Jesse says or I'll break YOUR goddamn legs, ya hear?" He waved at the rest of the group to get moving "We're going to be off getting info and shit, stay here and wait for word of what the fuck we're doing next. It's likely we're all gonna be in Japan for awhile so... make yourselves comfortable." The man started to leave but pulled McCree along with him "Oh yeah.. best not to tell the Shimada you can't kill him. Might make things difficult."

"Right." McCree replied as he got a pat on the back and finally watched them go. He'd been left with 4 Deadlock gang members to command, but only 5 beds. ("What's you're problem with 5 beds?" His boss had demanded. "Well, where's the Shimada guy gonna sleep?" Jesse pointed out. "Oh shit. Ah fuck him, just keep him in your room on the floor or something.") All he really took from this was that Hanzo Shimada was to stay in his bed with him...

Jesse peered into his room curiously and looked at the hunched figure they'd brought in. He was tied to a chair- unconscious still? McCree couldn't tell, so he casually walked around to study the man he wanted to touch. The first thing that he noticed was a sneak peek of a tattoo that his hand reached for before he really knew what he was doing. He stroked up it, pushing back the mans sleeve to see as much as he could, but quickly realised it went all the way up to his shoulder. He let go to give up and looked at the man who was suddenly awake and glaring at him.

"H-howdy." Jesse stammered in shock, but then cleared his throat and stood. "That's quite a look you're a givin out."

"What do you want, American?" Hanzo demanded. Jesse pursed his lips as he tried to think of a delicate way to put it, but found that there probably wasn't such a way. "You're playing a very dangerous game, messing with the Shimada clan."

"Not my game, really. I'm jus' a pawn- and I guess you're a piece too." McCree walked over and started feeling up the ropes that bound his captive. "I'm jus' waitin on orders." He murmured and- deciding the ropes were tight enough- slipped his hands under Hanzo's clothes. The man responded by saying something in Japanese and tensing.

"What are you doing?" He finally snarled as he remembered how to speak English. McCree ignored him and started pulling at his clothes, forcing them through ropes to be rewarded with a bare chest. "How dare you touch a Shimada in this way? You lowlife-" He would have said more but as McCree kissed the very edges of the tattoo on his breast he got far more agitated. "Don't- DON'T TOUCH ME- YOU!" The man went on a real torrent as McCree kissed and touched and licked and goddamn fucking NIBBLED on the Shimada's stomach and breasts and titties. "AH-" Hanzo yelped in shock at the first 'playful' bite on his sensitive nipple, and decided on a change of strategy "The hell do you want? OI? AH- STOP IT! What do you want? American!!" McCree sighed and leaned back on his haunches, reaching up to cup Hanzos face.

"What do you think I want? Hm?" Hanzo tried to pull away from this invasive grip but McCree was annoyed that he was interrupted and really dug into his cheeks "What's wrong? Surely a Shimada has faced a bit of torment before?" 

"Torture, maybe. Not this." He grimaced as McCree held him "What do you hope to gain from this?"

"Wait wait wait." McCree paused and let go of him, wondering if it were too good to be true- but... "Have you ever had... a partner? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Hanzo stared uncertainly, not sure if he should tell him the truth or not, but McCree guessed from his response that he'd got himself a genuine virgin. He grinned and leaned in close, grabbing the man's ponytail to keep him still "Have you ever touched yourself?" 

"Don't be repulsive- well, I guess that's a bit late for a lowlife like you." Hanzo snarled and Jesse laughed in his face briefly.

"Holy _shit_! Holy shit!" He pulled the mans head back to expose his thick neck that he buried himself into to kiss and bite- much to Hanzo's disgust. It didn't last long anyway as McCree pulled back and walked around the room "Holy fucking shit!" He circled back round and pushed his hands up Hanzo's clothed thighs before straightening again. "Fuck." He said softly, strongly cupping the mans face again to kiss his cheek without the fear of being headbutted. "I'll do it right. I'll do it properly." McCree decided aloud and trotted out of the room. He practically skipped back with his travel bag which he threw onto the bed. "Why, by the way? Why not touch yourself at least?" He asked as he looked through his bag.

"Because I'm not a lowlife." Hanzo scowled "You touch or kiss me again and I _will_ have you killed. This is your last warning!" 

"I see- it's wrapped up with your pride, isn't it? If I touch you, will it destroy you?" McCree pushed back his own hair as he turned to look at him.

"What?" Hanzo questioned, confused. McCree walked back over silently and settled back down in front of him.

"Will you break, Hanzo Shimada?" 

"I don't know what it is that you're saying." Hanzo shifted uncomfortably under this creeps gaze- struggled against the ropes as Jesse pulled down his pants- even tried to knock his chair back to get away from him. 

"Don't do that, darlin'! You'll break your arms!" McCree put his elbows firmly on Hanzo's thighs to stop him reeling backwards and poured out a red goo into his hands "Look at this! Strawberry lube. I'm spoilin' you!" He laughed and looked up to Hanzo's seething face. "Do you know what lube is?"

"Die, scum!" 

"Ah man, you wanna try some? I don't really wanna put my fingers near your teeth, but I'll squirt a bit out from the bottle if ya like." He felt like the Shimada probably didn't want to try it and decided to get to business. McCree had been hoping to fuck him to the hills but hearing that he was a virgin softened him. He couldn't help but remember his first time and how freaked out he'd been. Jesse slowly rubbed the gel across the mans flaccid dick and felt him tense in a mix of shock and outrage. He ignored it and gently massaged it all over, even a little bit on his balls.

"Gah- don't-" Hanzo hissed, fighting his confused and conflicted feelings. His body was starting to respond but his head screamed no- what would the elders think- what kind of Shimada would allow this-? He let out a quick pant and grimaced at himself. He struggled in vain and panted more as he was stroked, gently and carefully. A soft 'Hmm' made him look down to see McCree staring right at him with a gleam in his eyes. They held that stare for awhile, Hanzo angry and confused- Jesse content with a tint of... sadness?

"No one's here, ya know. You can enjoy yourself a little." 

" _No_." Hanzo looked away, briefly down at himself before a flare of heat and embarrassment made him look away "I'm not a man of frivolous pursuits! I won't be- Hah- ah- I won't-" His words dissolved as it became hard to focus on his rage "Please- nn- don't do this-"

"Don't do this?" McCree taunted as he took half of the swelling cock in his mouth. Hanzo wailed slightly, before trying to compose himself- but McCree started to bob over him and Hanzo responded with flinches and gasps and other unflattering results.

"Please- please- please-" Why was he saying that? Please stop? Please go deeper? He whimpered and tried to lean forward- his hips bucked upward slightly and he gasped in shame at himself. The delicious heat around his cock ended suddenly as McCree pulled up for a daring and brief kiss on the mouth- Hanzo was too lost and confused to think of an appropriate response until it was too late.

"What does it taste like?" Jesse asked him.

"What?" He was far too busy thinking about the hands that were pulverizing his cock and dignity to deal with this question.

"Can you taste the lube?" He made a soft tutting noise as he realised he could.

"It tastes- hah- trashy..." McCree chuckled at his response and watched him as he continued to rub. He looked down after awhile and smiled at the bit of precum that was appearing there.

"Do you want my mouth again?" Jesse hummed and Hanzo panted as he tried to think of the right response.

"Don't. Touch me." He grimaced as the hand slowed and applied more pressure to the swelling man. McCree leaned in close.

"You really want me to just stop and leave you like this?" He whispered. There was no response, just gasps "Say please, Hanzo. You were good at saying please." He whimpered, begging himself not to- but he- he'd never felt like this and... he felt like he could almost cry- He sniffed and shivered at himself. He gave in.

"Please. _Please_." He muttered something in Japanese as McCree went back to sucking before going back to his begging. He tried to hump him, fighting the ropes and his own restricting mind- trying to follow his instincts and Jesse's rhythm "Please-please-please-" It got to a point where he couldn't even whimper please- he was just squeaking and gasping and humping like some barbaric lowlife. Lost in lust. Lost in another mans mouth. Just as he thought he couldn't want anymore- just as he thought he was about to pass out- he exploded- did he explode? He felt blank for a moment, lost in his own euphoria - coming back, he realised McCree was swallowing and shivered again. He was still fucking sucking him! "It's too much- please- I already-" Hanzo whimpered- it was way too sensitive "Please- You already- hah- ahh-" McCree didn't stop until he felt something wet fall on his cheek. He let go and saw the heir of the Shimada clan drooling and panting, tears streaking his red face. He reached up and gently rubbed away a tear, disorientated as he watched the results of his work. 

_We're gonna have a lot of fun._


	2. Hey Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at chapter titles, but anyway, I feel like they should have a small break... If you wanna skip to the sexy times then scroll and stop at the (!!)

McCree cleaned the poor thing up, extra slow and gentle when he was wiping away the lube and his own spit. 

"Oh, I didn't actually introduce myself." He realised aloud as wiped away Hanzo's tears with his handkerchief "Do you wanna know my name or d'you jus' wanna call me Master?" Hanzo had been quiet and avoided opening his eyes up till then- but was easily outraged by his comments.

"Lowlife, barbarian or scum would suit you better." He hissed "Why am I here? If it's just for your pleasure then hurry up and get it over with."

"Sorry, darlin', that's classified."

"I don't know that word." Hanzo grumbled.

"It means like, an official secret." McCree sat back to check there was nothing he'd missed and got up after a satisfied nod "My orders are to keep ya till I get more orders. But if you're in a hurry for round two~"

"No." Hanzo tensed and glared warily, expecting him to pounce at any given moment. Surprisingly, McCree created distance by going and pulling open his bag again.

"I won't force you again today. You already seem pretty shaken an' I genuinely can't imagine what it's like to be your age and in the state yer in." He smiled sympathetically at the hateful and doubting frown "Well, lemme know if you want anything." Jesse started to unpack at Hanzo watched in incredulous silence. 

"Want something, like pulling up my trousers?" He asked suddenly. McCree peered at him thoughtfully as he took his toothbrush into the en-suite bathroom.

"I ain't gonna do that. You look funny the way you are- I meant like, if you gotta shit or eat or something. Ah crap wait, we didn't steal your toothbrush." McCree looked at his own as he put it down. "Well fuck. Better buy you one." 

"What if I want to sleep? Am I to stay in this chair until your... orders?" Hanzo started to feel somewhat nervous. The man was acting as if they'd be there awhile- or at least a few days. It was an incredibly frustrating time for them to decide to do this. His father had just died and the clan would be in even more chaos if they didn't find him soon.

"Nah, I can move you to the bed if you like?"

"That bed?"

"Yeah."

"Is that not your bed?"

"It's _our_ bed, darlin'." McCree winked and Hanzo decided he didn't want to know things or talk ever again. He genuinely didn't speak for the rest of the evening, ignoring McCree's smarmy annoying remarks and attempts to create conversation. He only really reacted to the other man when he tried to run his hands through his hair and untie his ribbon- Hanzo saw this as an opportunity to bite his arm as an act of vengeance. "AH! Bitch!" Jesse yelled in shock, but then kind of didn't care. His free arm continued to touch him and freed Hanzo's hair so it fell to his back while his other arm bled. Hanzo was still gnawing on him, confused by his lack of reaction. What the fuck was this guys problem? McCree just stroked his hair and ran his fingers over his neck until Hanzo finally let go and McCree backed off to look at his arm- bruised and bleeding. "That wasn't very nice." He noted, but Hanzo was too confused to answer him. Besides the initial reaction he didn't react at all, he seemed fine- not even angry at him or anything. Hanzo didn't know how to deal with that.

McCree cleaned himself up and put a large plaster over the top of it before looking back at him.

"You can bite if you want, but too much and the others won't trust ya."

"Others?" He replied almost under his breath.

"Yeah, got myself into a command position somehow." McCree grinned proudly and Hanzo blinked at him "Sure, it's only 4 people but that's pretty good considerin' I'm only 18." He paused and frowned as he looked up "How old did they say you were? Jus' a little older than me, right? And a virgin an' all." Hanzo looked away, glaring at the floor so he didn't have to remember McCree swallowing his-

"I want to sleep." 

"Sure thing, darlin'." 

~~

Hanzo was cuffed to the headrest of the bed- he hadn't realised he'd been wearing cuffs until he was untied. They felt and looked more like large fancy bracelets and seemed to work with magnetism rather than chains. It was all he could think about as he tried to sleep in this weird and unnatural position. Usually he'd curl up, but really he should be grateful that he even gets a bed. Though he was still bitter that he had to share it. _If I sleep now before he comes back then it won't be so bad._ He thought to himself, but alas sleep was just not his friend tonight. 

After hours of lying awake, Jesse finally came back- completely smashed. He was trying to be quiet and considerate but he was all over the place, crashing into everything that it was feasibly possible to smash into. He was trying to undress himself but gave up after successfully getting rid of his shoes. He slumped down into the bed next to Hanzo and was out like a light. Hanzo still stayed awake, though the rhythm of Jesse's breathing and slight snores were comforting he was still thinking about all the shit that had happened to him today.

Somehow, eventually, he drifted off.

~~

He awoke to McCree who had snuggled up to him in his sleep, curling around his body. By the amount of light in the room, Hanzo could tell it was past mid-morning. He usually woke early for breakfast and lessons from the elders- not a drooling cowboy impersonator at 11am. He woke McCree by kicking him and trying to pry him off of his body.

"Mornin' to you too." The cowboy slurred as he rolled away.

"I want breakfast." 

"I want a lie in." 

"You had a lie in. You said you'd get me what I wanted." Hanzo tried to sit up but the cuffs kept him in place.

"Get your own breakfas..." Jesse snored

"OI! You clown! Are you a real person?" The Shimada demanded "You're a joke, you hear me, American?" 

"Callate, por favor..." 

"Is that English?" Hanzo sighed resignedly and muttered in Japanese to himself which only irritated his bed mate further.

"Oh, fine! What do you want? Ugh- uhh why..." Jesse clutched his head and slowly rose.

"Because you drank." The captive snickered and McCree looked at him with tired eyes and reached over to stroke him, but Hanzo narrowed his eyes. "You want to get bit again?" Jesse shifted his position and jabbed his hand into the mans hair like a snake after a mouse. He made him yelp as he took a fistful and slid over the top of his waist.

(!!)

"You look good when you've just woken up." He murmured and Hanzo yelled back in Japanese "What am I gonna do with you? I was so good to you yesterday and you were so mean."

" _Good_ to me?!" 

"Don't be a jerk. I was! Deadlock don't even treat their own that nice." Jesse looked frustrated, almost angry with him. "Jerk." He rubbed his own head with his free hand and looked down at him again "Would you even know the difference if I was bad to you?" Hanzo felt uncomfortable with the direction this was going.

"Probably. I'm sorry." He replied quickly and even didn't complain when McCree gently pinched at his cheek.

"You're jus' sayin that to get outta trouble." McCree sighed. "I don't mind. I still wanna ease you in a bit." He gave a smile and pulled away to take his pants off.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hanzo huffed as he was partially crushed by the other mans full body weight- he'd leaned right into his stomach "Ugh-!" 

"Sorry, sorry." The half naked McCree went back to his knees and settled down on his chest. "Don't worry, you don't have to do anything." 

"I wasn't worried about participation, since that's never going to happen." Hanzo pulled against his cuffs again desperately as he watched the man start to touch himself.

"I'm jus' gonna jerk off on the jerk." Jesse decided, rocking his body slightly over the Shimada, who tried to twist his body to dislodge him and when that didn't work he tried to pull up his knees to kick his back but he just gave the man a bit of a ride instead. McCree certainly seemed to enjoy it, he enjoyed watching Hanzo really putting in the effort and failing, he enjoyed the faces he was making and the way he was just making more of a mess of himself. McCree continued to touch himself and when Hanzo finally gave in and sat back he leaned over to the night stall and quickly snatched up the lube he'd left there. This time it was for himself, his own entrance and pleasure- though unfortunately as he fingered himself some of the lube started to drip onto Hanzo who was already disgusted with what was happening on top of him. The moaning was hard enough to deal with but at least he could try and ignore it- cool liquids were harder and so were his barbaric thrusts. He started speaking in Japanese- curses and begging that he didn't want the man to hear. McCree stopped fingering himself for a moment and kept to stroking his dick to talk breathlessly "Did you decide if you wanna know my name?" He leaned closer "Or if you wanna call me master?" 

"Pah!" He scowled and went back to his Japanese.

"Darlin', if you're a good boy I won't unload on your face- if you're extra mean I'll make you swallow it." Hanzo froze at the threat- he hadn't been moving much anyway but Jesse noticed his eyes widen in mild horror and his jaw drop. "My name or-?" Hanzo grimaced, allowing himself a moment to hate life before he played along.

"Your name." He ground out.

"It's Jesse McCree, at yer service." The teen rubbed the others chest in time with his thrusts "Good boy, now be honest with me. You enjoy yesterday?" He asked, but before Hanzo could reply he added "If you say you hated it- if there was nothing you enjoyed about it then there's no point in me bein' nice, right? If you'll hate my efforts equally I might as well be mean, right?" Jesse narrowed his eyes slightly, slowing the hand on his dick as he watched the captive contemplate his options.

"Pass?" He suggested and McCree chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." There was a pause and then Hanzo took a breath.

"It... felt..." His voice got steadily quieter "Good. I guess." 

"I can't hear you; be a good boy for me. Nice and loud." McCree was already smiling- he'd heard, but he wanted to toy with him. He starting to speed up on himself again.

"It was-!" Hanzo got a lump in his throat- his pride had come up to hold down the words. He tried to fight it back since if he didn't he'd have less to feel proud of at the end of this... session. "I. Enjoyed. It." He ground out as loud as his dignity allowed him to. Jesse huffed in satisfaction, which was somewhat of a relief to him but... "But that doesn't mean I want it again and it doesn't mean I wanted it then!"

" _Hanzo_." McCree threw his head back and groaned in annoyance. "Is that being a good boy? You can't save that until after?" He grunted and leaned over his head "You better make it up to me. You don't have long."

"Wh-what? I did as you said!"

"And then you ruined it! Make it up to me!" Jesse yelled back. "Think up something with that big mouth o' yours!" Hanzo stared in shock and mild fear until a slight groan from his captor had him move into action. He forced himself forward and kissed him- which was not what McCree expected at all, but he quickly welcomed it and kissed back in a lot less of a tentative manner. It was sloppy and Hanzo couldn't keep his position for long, so Jesse followed him down back into the pillows for a moment before he had to part for air. "Hah-ahaha!" He almost giggled "What did I taste like this time?"

"A bit like that cheap beer my brother made me try once." He replied coldly, having just remembered that it was indeed the second time they'd kissed. McCree laughed and slid down onto his back- half on half off the Shimada as he stroked himself fiercely. Hanzo looked up briefly but upon seeing just the mans bollocks he let his head fall back down and listened to him as he gasped and groaned his load out onto himself.

"You're a good boy, Hanzo," McCree gasped "Thank you."

"There's still lube on me." He grumbled in reply. 

"Good boy~" He sighed contently and went still. 

"OI! Don't you dare go back to sleep! ARE YOU LISTENING? **OI**!" 

 


	3. Takoyaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of establishing here- goddammit plot.... If you wanna skip to the sex scroll and stop at the (!!) although it kind of starts and stops and then starts again so go to (!!!) if you want the real deal

Hanzo thought about whether he'd starve to death or if he'd be able to see the day when he'd kill McCree as it started to pass lunch time and his lube-covered stomach rumbled. Eventually the man was woken when someone banged on their door.

"Are you alright, Jesse?" They yelled

"Yeah-!" He rolled over onto the floor "Just hungover, sorry!"

"What about the Shimada?"

"He didn't drink!" Jesse peered up at him "Do you drink?"

"I don't think that's what he meant." Hanzo glared at him "Do you plan to starve me?" 

"Of love? Never~" He chuckled as he stood up "I'll getchu breakfast, darlin'. What were you hopin for?"

"It's past breakfast, lowlife. Is there not a saying... um 'that ship has sailed'?" Might as well practice his English while he was there, he thought wryly.

"McCree!" Came the voice again.

"You still there buddy? Hang on, I'm comin' out!" McCree looked at himself before adding "In like 5 minutes!"

"You had better be going out to get me lunch." Hanzo growled.

"Sure but I don't understand all your Japanese food. You should write down what you want and tell me how to say it." McCree replied absently from the bathroom, clearing himself up. Hanzo looked up at his cuffs and grumbled in Japanese to himself. McCree threw him a notepad and pen and Hanzo stared in disbelief as the man pulled up his pants.

"Are you-? I just-? How are you this way? Is it a joke?" He demanded.

"Always assume I'm an idiot." Jesse replied as he walked over.

"Done. What are you doing?" He flinched away as the man clambered over him to his cuffs "You're not seriously going to release me?" Hanzo asked as Jesse pulled a key-like object on the end of a necklace from under his shirt.

"I'm shutting of the magnetic thing." He explained as he turned it off "I mean you'd have to be pretty dumb to try to-" Hanzo instantly brought up his fists to hit him- his bracelet cuffs would also be quite a good weapon, he thought as they tumbled off the bed. McCree quickly got himself to his feet and moved back for distance "So you're an idiot, too, huh?" 

"Says the man who left his gun out!" Hanzo ripped it from the night stand (next to that fucking strawberry lube!) and pulled the trigger. It clicked.

"It's not loaded, darlin'. But even if it were, what's your plan? You can't even open the door." McCree stepped aside and pointed to it, inviting him to try.

"Come near me and I'll hit you with this!" Hanzo warned as he slowly got to his feet "It's heavy so I know it'll hurt."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, just try the door. Give up, write down your lunch thing and I'll go get it for ya." McCree huffed boredly as Hanzo tried the door and stared at it in confusion as it didn't open. "What a shock. Write down your lunch, or you can go hungry." Suddenly though without even touching it the door DID open and Hanzo was surprised to see a man on the other side of it, who was also surprised to see him. McCree was suddenly next to him- he kneed the Shimada hard in his stomach and ripped the gun off of him. It clattered to the floor as Hanzo was pinned down and McCree re-activated the magnetism on his cuffs so they locked together in front of him.

"You alright?" The stranger asked McCree, who grinned at him.

"Yeah I was just tryin' to show him that he couldn't open the door. I forgot you were there, sorry 'bout that!" He hauled Hanzo up to his feet by grabbing his hair fiercely and the man yelped. "Tough love, darlin'! I warned ya that you'd have to be dumb to try it." He set him down in front of the bed and pushed his head towards the notepad and pen "Better write it quick before I lose patience with you." 

"Why did he have a gun?"

"It wasn't loaded but he's an idiot and wanted to throw things."

Hanzo realised he was shaking as he held up his hands to write it down- he wasn't scared was he? He just felt angry and frustrated. Trying to think up an idea for lunch was suddenly hard and his mind went blank even though he really was hungry. McCree noticed him shaking but didn't say anything, instead he looked away.

"Did you go out to lunch yesterday? Find anywhere good?" He asked his friend.

"Not really, found this grim place that gave us fish eggs, they pop in yer mouth. Ugh." He shuddered "I thought everything was gonna be like the Chinese food back home but I was dead wrong."

"Deadlock wrong."

"Get a life, Jesse. I'm going downstairs, so hurry up." McCree watched him go and knelt down to Hanzo and loosened his grip on his hair.

"There's a shower in the bathroom and you're free to wear my clothes if you wanna change, alright?" He rubbed his arm with his free hand "I'm gonna let you wander round but if you attack me when I get back you're staying on the bed. You thought of something?" Hanzo didn't reply "I'll surprise ya, I'm gonna get dinner as well while I'm at it." He let go of him and picked up his gun on the way out, firmly closing the door to the bedroom prison.

 

~~

 

When McCree returned, he was not attacked, though he'd been wary of it. He came in with 4 packed up dinner things and had a look at the room.

"What's this?" He asked Hanzo, who was still drying his hair with a towel.

" _My_ bed-" He pointed at the blanket and pillow on the floor "- _your_ bed." He pointed to the blanket-less bed that still had a pillow left.

"It kinda hurts my feelin's that you'd rather sleep on the floor than with me." McCree sighed solemnly and sat down on the floor with him "I don't know what I got, but here. Pick your lunch." Hanzo looked through them and picked one. "What is that?" 

"Takoyaki. Octopus. It's good and you don't deserve it so back off." McCree sighed at the cold words and reached for another box but Hanzo slapped his hand away "I want that one too. For dinner."

"Aw but it looked real nice!"

"Tough."

"You know, I feel our relationship has gotten a lil rocky." Jesse noted somberly.

"You kidnapped me and raped me. What relationship?"

"You didn't mind that stuff..."

"Did you hear what I said at all?" Hanzo waved his hand in front of his face "You've known me for less than a day."

"So you're sayin' I should give it time?" Jesse leaned against the real bed and popped a few small orange ball things in his mouth.

"You're so deluded that it almost amuses me. Almost." He watched as the man accidentally spat one of the balls out and juice came down his chin "Don't put so many in your mouth. These are the fish eggs your friend told you about."

"I know, I wanted to try them. I think they're alright, just a bit... surprising." He swallowed them and smiled "Tomorrow I wanna get Takee-Yakee too."

"Takoyaki. Why aren't you eating with your friends?" Hanzo demanded and Jesse laughed.

"They're not my friends, they don't like me. I'm just part of the gang. More of a lone ranger anyways." He told him

"Lone ranger?" Hanzo asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm a one man show. The cowboy that goes it alone." He tipped his hat and Hanzo rolled his eyes "You watch those cowboy movies?" 

"They're a complete rip off from Japanese stories of Samurai and the like. Some Hollywood people even got sued and lost because it was so obviously stolen- so no. I didn't bother." He finished his food in silence and looked up to see a broken man. McCree looked like he couldn't move for awhile, then his mouth opened up and down silently and then he finally managed to glare.

"That's not true." 

"Look it up." Hanzo dared, but McCree didn't want to risk it. He changed the subject.

"So when do you wanna have sex?" Hanzo swore in Japanese in response "We can do what we did this morning again, or another blow job or we can step it up a level." 

"Is this one of those things where one of them is going to happen whether I like it or not but I get to choose which one?" 

 "You're so smart!" McCree sucked down a few more orange fish eggs as Hanzo tried to think his way out of it.

"Can I suggest another option?" McCree chuckled which he took as a yes "Maybe you could show me one of your cowboy films." It was a long shot... but it worked. McCree gushed about his favourite ones and debated with himself about which one they should watch before sighing contently.

"It's just gotta be the Good the Bad the Ugly. It's one that everyone's seen you know? I'll go get my phone-" He paused "Ah wait. You have to be tied to something- I can't risk you getting a hold of my phone. Come sit on the bed and I'll cuff ya to it." Hanzo wasn't particularly comfortable with that idea but he decided it was worse than the alternative. The magnetism was turned off and McCree gave him the option to stretch out his arms for a moment which he gratefully took before his hands were behind his back and he was trapped to the bed once more. The cowboy obsessive ran off and came back excitedly, firmly closing the door before snuggling up to the Shimada's side and getting up the film.

"Why do they have the whole film on youtube?" Hanzo asked, but was shushed and they watched it in silence, with McCree sometimes miming the words or staring at Hanzo to see his reactions to certain scenes. Then it ended and McCree made them talk about the best scenes, characters, lines, actors- he replayed certain parts and talked about the cuts. He asked if he looked like Clint Eastwood. "Kind of, actually- Or I can see that you're trying to look like him."

"Good enough!" He laughed "Do you like it?"

"How long was it? I can see the appeal, I suppose."

"Ah don't be like that! Whaddya rate it outta 10? It was only 3 hours." McCree was too excited to acknowledge that was a long time and Hanzo didn't push it.

"7..." He looked at Jesse's face and hesitated "Point 8. 7.8."

"That's pretty good! Do you wanna watch more? Not tonight, I don't wanna overload you but in the comin' days an' all." Hanzo felt his somewhat raised spirits drop as he was reminded that he was going to be here awhile. "Hanzo?"

"Sure."

"You alright?" McCree blinked at him as he nodded and then looked at his watch "It's only 9.30. We could still have sex."

"WHAT?!"

"Hm~ How about this- you can choose between us doing something tonight and you get to keep your floor bed OR we go to bed together in the real bed. And you can't ever make another bed." Jesse gave him a finger gun and Hanzo stared warily.

"I-I choose... doing something..."

"WOW, really?? Oh, good boy! Okay I'll be right back- just gotta put my phone away- so decide what you wanna do, okay?" Jesse raced out and left Hanzo to hang his head like a man who'd just asked to be shot. 

(!!) 

"What do you wanna do sweetie?" McCree jumped onto the bed excitedly and Hanzo swallowed-slightly shy, slightly ashamed. "You wanna do that first thing again right? You seemed to really enjoy it. Yeah?" The captive gave a brief nod and Jesse smiled and rubbed his thighs gently "Okay but I want a bit more from you this time... I want you to talk to me. Say my name- tell me it feels good~" 

"You're asking a lot." Hanzo hissed, trying to move away as Jesse pulled himself closer.

"Do you wanna go into detail about what you want to happen or do you wanna do as I say?" Hanzo didn't reply "Say my name." 

"Jesse." He grumbled back and tutted as his trousers were taken off again and listened to his captors 'good boy' coos. Jesse put the lube down next him and pulled the half naked part of the man onto his lap "What are you doing?" Jesse didn't reply, just kissed his neck and leaned back to put lube on his fingers. He silently leaned forward and reached round to his ass where he gently prodded and rubbed him "Don't- I thought you were doing the first one- wait-"

"Calm down, calm down. I will, but I want you to get used to this. Tell me how it feels, Hanzo, tell me how you feel." He rubbed the entrance in circles, getting it nicely covered and slick. Hanzo closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"I really don't want you to do that." He said so sincerely and with a waver of fear that made Jesse stop. He kissed his neck gently and murmured 'good boy' to him, removing his hand from that area and felt Hanzo relax slightly.

"You see, isn't that better? If you're open to me about what you like then you can be open to me with what you're not ready for. You're doing really well, Hanzo." Jesse rubbed the lube off onto the tip of the unexcited dick and then pulled Hanzos hair to make him look up- he kissed his cheek and neck and started to gently rock him with his hips. He sucked on his collar bone and started to turn the rocking into humps and thrusts that hit his body into the bed rest. "You've gone quiet, Hanzo." Jesse complained.

"I'm confused as to why you're humping me, lowlife." Jesse licked his neck and nibbled the lobe of his ear "Ah- I mostly just feel you're being vulgar."

"You're really not good at this. Why are you being difficult?"

"Were you expecting me to go 'ooh its great' or 'please Jesse' or something?" Hanzo asked dryly.

"That's way better! Why aren't you saying that stuff?" McCree frowned at him and he shrugged.

"I don't know, I just feel like: Why should I? You're just going to blackmail me into the things I don't want to do anyway, right? You'll wear me down with this false sense of choice. Part of me thinks you could have even succeeded in tricking me to believe I wanted this." He narrowed his eyes "I give up. I don't care. I just can't fake it for you. So now what are you going to do? If I'm not the entertainment you wanted me to be, what will you do to me?" Jesse stared in shock, before he laughed.

"I already said! If you don't then you lose your bed. That choice is yours. You're gonna be my bitch one way or another, don't you fret 'bout that!" McCree gripped his chin and forced him to look at him "What say you?" Hanzo looked over at his bed longingly and closed his eyes, frustrated.

"I really want to keep my bed... I just don't think I can do this. Please." 

"You're so dramatic. Kiss me." Jesse didn't wait much before he pushed his lips on Hanzo, who let him do it without a fight until he was ready to pull apart "Alright, I have another idea. Off you get~" Hanzo opened his eyes as he was pushed off Jesse's lap and watched him take off his pants.

(!!!)

He stood up and leaned over the restrainted Shimada, gripping his face once more and putting the tip of his cock on Hanzo's lips.

"Look at me." He demanded softly of the fidgeting man beneath him. It took a moment of waiting but eventually he did look up and saw and understood what his expression meant. Without a word he opened his mouth and allowed Jesse to slowly push in. He grimaced as it was pushed and held close enough to his throat to cause discomfort until it was slowly pulled out again and he was allowed a moment to breathe. "Look at me, keep looking at me." McCree said as he pushed in again "We'll keep doing this until you get it right." Hanzo tried the first time but the humiliation was too much and he had to look away, but the second time he tried harder, almost looking determined. He could practically feel McCree get harder under his gaze, the man even gasped a bit as it came back out "Mmph, okay, now you're in charge. Do what you think I'd want, do what you want." 

Hanzo tried to remember what he'd been trying to forget: the intimate details of yesterday- remembering that it was only yesterday was perhaps the biggest distraction as it had honestly felt like he'd been there a week. He sucked gently on just the tip and occasionally looked up to see McCree leaning his head and hands on the wall above him, panting, watching him as he sucked and occasionally trying to push his hips closer. He let the dick in a little more but there was no way he'd fit it all in and he wasn't really sure how to give the rest up to the base any attention. Since he was in charge though, he decided that he didn't care- it could stay bare. After awhile he started to enjoy the small amount of power he had over Jesse, the attention or lack of would create certain sounds and looks that he came to feel sadisticly pleased to hear. He couldn't get that nice whiny begging noise if he didn't create a feeling the man would miss. Frustratingly, he also started to get a little hard but Jesse couldn't help him and his hands were behind his back so the erection was to go unnoticed. Hanzo sucked and sucked until even his fun was starting to get a bit repetitive, so he gently licked the tip to catch Jesse's eye and held the stare as he put his teeth over the tip and slowly bit down.

"Fuck-fuck-" Hanzo let up and licked it again "Do that again and I'll come on you." Jesse warned hoarsely and the man balked, having not realised he was so close. McCree pulled his cock away and rubbed it as his other hand pushed away at Hanzo's clothing to reveal the beautiful dragon tattoo on his chest and shoulder. He leaned in and jerked himself onto it, groaning Hanzo's name. The man himself froze as he felt the warm splashes... the idiot had managed to insult his elders, his ancestors and his family name all with one stroke of his dick. 


	4. Henchman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut?? (EDIT! I've decided I want more in this chapter so this will either be updated or I'll call the next chapter Henchman P2??)  
> EDIT 2: Chapter updated! New chapter coming soon :)

Billy wasn't super excited about this kid looking after a high risk hostage, especially when he didn't seem particularly serious about it. It had been less than a week in when Billy walked downstairs one day to see Hanzo Shimada casually cooking in the fucking kitchen, cuffed to a relaxed coffee-drinking McCree. He had to watch the scene for a moment to take it in, it was only when Jesse noticed him and raised his mug in hello that he responded.

"I wasn't aware we had two sets of cuffs." Billy noted, referring to the fact that Hanzo was wearing both the magnetic bracelet and an older version of cuffs that had chains that gave the pair a bit of space.

"I brought a spare." McCree grinned as Shimada gave a 'hmph' of disapproval. "Hanzo, this is Billy."

"He'll know me as Bill. Billy is for friends." Jesse spat out his coffee in shock.

"We're friends?!" 

"And people in Deadlock." 

"Oh right." He leaned back and took another sip "That makes more sense."

"Sure. I'm goin' out to the garden." Billy started to leave before he heard an unfortunate reply.

"Good call, 's nice out. You wanna eat breakfast in the garden, Hanz?" 

"Don't shorten my name." He scowled at McCree, something Billy woulda backslapped him for had it been him, but the kid was only grinning as if they were just joking with each other. Billy couldn't help but think that Deadlock had warped him- he joined way too young. Now the poor freak probably couldn't even tell the difference between a friend and a hostage that had no choice but to be with him. "Is there seating outside?" On the other hand, perhaps that Shimada kid was leading him on. Perhaps he was trying to convince Jesse they were friends to get more freedom to the point that he could just walk home. Billy walked on and pulled out a cigar, he liked to have one a day- usually in the evening but it was a really nice morning and he'd been craving a nice sunbathe and smoke. In the quiet.

The garden was mostly wooden paneling with some grass and random sand pits with rocks in them. It looked nice, exotic, so he was confused when Hanzo came in and declared it messy.

"Messy?" Jesse asked as they sat down on the paneling.

"I don't know a better word in English. It's not cared for." He placed his bowl of rice in front of him and pointed at the sand "When was the last time this was swept or raked? When was the last time those were um..." He tilted his head and muttered in Japanese before he found the word "Pruned." Billy narrowed his eyes at the picky bastard. He should be grateful he was even outside.

"You wanna clean up the garden?" Jesse didn't seem upset one bit, he was perfectly happen to listen to him. He was even happy to wait for Hanzo to reply, he was still chewing and probably some stuck up bitch that wouldn't chew with his mouth open. He finally swallowed.

"I don't know if I can. Do you _have_ rakes?" 

"I dunno, we can look around after you've eaten~" Billy could barely believe his ears.

"Jesse, you ain't takin' the Shimada round the place lookin' for sharp shit like rakes and scissors." He scolded of the kid.

"Ah Billy he ain't no harm. Coulda hurt me loads of times and I'm fine." Jesse smiled innocently.

"You're an idiot, kid. If he gets his hands on some shears and fancies that he can cut those chains it's bye-bye Shimada and bye-bye Jesse when you get fucking shot for bein' an idiot." Billy tapped his cigar to help the ash fall "Unless he stabs ya first and then we get in shit for not lookin' out for the both of ya." He took a drag and sighed out as he saw Jesse's disappointed face. "Just fuckin' cuff him to the beam and look for that shit yourself."

The unhappy part of Jesse happily doing just that was being left with the stuck up fancy-pants. Billy recapped the morning and still felt resentful towards his attitude; he felt like he had to say something. 

"Ya should be more grateful of Jesse. He's bein' way nicer than he should." Billy watched Hanzo blink at him like a grazing cow before he turned back to his food, not sure how to respond "He likes ya, which means if ya fuck him over I'll fuck you over twice as bad, you hear?" The Shimada swallowed his food and eyed him carefully.

"You're very protective of him." He noted. Billy hesitated, leaning back.

"We all feel a bit protective... a bit guilty about Jesse. He joined too young. He met us too young." Now it was Billy's turn to swallow "Met _him_ too young." He grumbled to himself.

"Him?" 

"Mind your goddamn business! Point is we'll all want a piece o' you if you fuck him over." They stayed in silence. Hanzo finished his rice but said nothing, just kept the bowl in front of him. "What do you two get up to in that room?" He asked suddenly and Hanzo looked up in alarm, as if caught in some ungracious act. "You fuck, don't you? Fuck. We really did fuck him up." He finished his cigar just as Jesse excitedly came back with a rake and Billy took his queue to exit, taking the bowl back into the kitchen with him to wash it up and prevent the Shimada from throwing it. On his way out he saw Jesse raking the sand, looking to Hanzo for instruction and it pissed him off to see that he'd let the man order him about. But Jesse was the boss of the operation, and if the boss wanted it there was little he could do. He was pretty sure the real top boss was just trying to give Jesse a bit more confidence and constantly shitting on his tactics was bound to be counterproductive. So they went weeks with this strange dynamic.

It still unnerved him to see them cuddling and watching cowboy movies in the living room. It was real fucking weird to see Hanzo sitting with them at lunch or dinner or (if everyone managed to get up) breakfast. 

"This sucks." Tom whined to Billy, Nat and Jon while Hanzo and the kid were upstairs doing who knows what "I love these missions where ya get to fuck the guy up. Sometimes people'll hog 'em but fuck! Jesse's just tamed the bastard. I've tried pickin' fights with him but he just hides behind the kid." He sniffed, frustrated. "You don't even get to see him bloody."

"They're fuckin' weird, those two. I don't get it." Nat agreed.

"Ya think it has something to do with..." Billy grimaced at his own suggestion.

"Wait, are they fuckin'?" Jon asked.

"Oh shit, you guys not know that?" Billy nodded at them "Yeah they're fucking. What did you think was happenin'?"

"That makes so much sense. Fuck, maybe it is something to do with him, but maybe he's just a horny teen becomin' a man." Tom grinned "Man I never considered doing that. Why didn't I think of that?"

"He's got him trained like a dog." Jon sneered.

"Jesse or the Shimada?" They laughed, but Billy was serious "He's way too up himself. I can't take it. I wanna bash him in, make him act proper to Jesse."

"I think Jesse likes it, Billy." Nat leaned back and huffed "I don't think Jesse wants ya to break his boy's spirit."

"That bein' said, Billy, if you get an excuse to whack him fucking get me in on it after you'd had a hit, yeah?" Tom winked at him "I'll get him good."

"You won't get him." Jon warned "He's protected and he's a little bitch."

"I bet you I'll get him." Tom leaned in "I bet you twenty I get him."

"20 yen or 20 dollars?" Nat grinned "Cos I'll bet you 20 dollars you can't provoke him." 

"I bet you twenty dollars that you can't get past Jesse to do it." Billy piped. "You better not hit Jesse though or I ain't givin' you shit."

"I bet you 20 dollars you can't make him bleed." Jon said finally.

"Great. I'm either bout to be 60 dollars richer or 60 dollars poor." Tom laughed "This is by the end of the mission?" 

"If it ever ends." Nat sighed.

~~

Another morning to another sight that made Billy feel uncomfortable. Hanzo Shimada had been left cuffed to a chair in the kitchen with McCree nowhere to be seen while Tom was getting right into his face.

"Are you his fucking dog, Shimada?" He was sneering "You're so well trained, aren't you bitch? You'll just let me say what I want aboucha, huh? Don't want no trouble for Master McCree, huh?" Hanzo had one hand free that he was using to flick through a Japanese magazine, ignoring him. Tom ripped it from him and threw it out of his reach so he had no choice but to pay attention. "How does your master like you, bitch? Does he make you beg for him? Does he make you call him daddy?" Hanzo reeled back in disgust at the idea "Your daddy just died, I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted Jesse to replace him. Does it feel like your daddy when he touches you? Is that how daddy used to touch you?"

"You dare speak of my father like that!" The Shimada snapped furiously.

"What you gonna do bout it? You got your master to think of~ Are you anythin' like your dad, Shimada? Would your dad let Jesse bum him too? Would he-" Hanzo had enough of Tom, in a hot-headed rage he slammed his bracelet cuff into Tom's eye who nearly fell to the floor. However he bounced right back up and punched the Shimada in the mouth- blood spurted as he cut his lip against his tooth and Billy decided to break it up before it got worse. 

"Alright that's enough-" He told him, trying to come between them

"Fuck off Billy why the hell you gettin' involved for?!" Tom demanded "Look what he did to m' eye!" It was swelling but Billy knew it'd be a black eye when he heard the thump.

"You won your bet, leave him alone." Billy was ignored and even pushed out of the way, but by that time Jesse had come back.

"What the fuck! I was gone for 5 minutes!" He yelled, scootering over to Hanzo "Why the hell did you hit him?" Jesse demanded of Tom.

"Look what he did ta me!" Tom pointed at himself "You sayin' he can do whatever the fuck he wants and get away with it?" 

"I don't see a change, you look just as ugly as yesterday." Tom launched himself at McCree and Billy threw himself at Tom.

"The fuck did I say yesterday? You think I was pullin' your goddamn leg? Calm down you crazy bastard!" Billy roared at the screeching mass beneath him. Jesse had already uncuffed Hanzo and was pulling him along to go back upstairs.

"I'LL FUCKING GET YOU FOR THIS!" Tom screamed after them "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

"Fuckin' hell." Billy grumbled tiredly. "Here's your twenty."


	5. Oh Jesse Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is a fucking shit + New characters who are also shits

"Still not interested, huh?" McCree had been batted away by his chastity-obsessive man "That's okay," He added patiently "It's odd that you think your ass is more sacred than ya mouth, though."

"I'm waiting eagerly for the day you give up asking." Shimada glared lightly, but he wasn't really angry. Over time he'd come to sort of accept his situation and while the guilt he felt towards his elders was horrific, it was somewhat eased by the thought that he had no choice but to be there. It was almost relaxing to have no responsibilities or burdens, though he missed home terribly. Everything was conflicting- even the sexual stuff. It felt so good and he somewhat liked Jesse, maybe, if he had to give an answer. However there were occasions where he remembered who he was and what he was supposed to be... Hanzo couldn't decide whether the pleasure was worth it. It definitely wasn't worth giving up his uhh.. anal virginity. He had to keep himself a little bit pure, at least.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it with their dinner- it had been Tom's turn to cook that day. He didn't speak to them, he hadn't since that nasty punch in the eye that was almost gone now. Hanzo had long since healed, much to Tom's annoyance. Whenever he cooked he always did something American in an attempt to upset Hanzo who really couldn't care less. It usually came with two beers despite knowing that Hanzo wasn't into drinking (yet) but this time Tom seemed to be generous and gave him some orange juice with it. McCree thanked him and he left them to get along with their evening which mostly consisted of light petting and cowboy movies, of which there was a surprising amount.

However, about twenty minutes into their latest movie, McCree paused it.

"Hanzo, did you poison me?"

"What?" He at first assumed it to be a joke but McCree really didn't look great. "Are you okay?" Jesse didn't really answer- he opened his mouth but then slumped into Hanzos arms- dropping his phone. At first Hanzo was too concerned for Jesse to notice, he tried calling for help but no one came, and then he realised that the phone was there. He reached for it and picked it up but the lock was on. The Shimada let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Of course. Jesse never let him watch as he typed out the pass code, apologising at the same time for being paranoid. It paid off for him though.

With no real way to help Jesse or himself, he just kept his fingers on the mans pulse. It was steady, it didn't fade. He was just unconscious. Still, he felt nervous, especially when the door opened.

"Tom! Jesse just dropped suddenly-" Hanzo tried to tell him, but Tom only noticed the phone that sat beside the captive.

"Did you call anyone?" He demanded, half fearful, half angry as he charged towards him.

"No- No it was lock-UGh" Hanzo choked as he was grabbed by the throat and pulled off the bed. He was too busy trying to breathe to notice a second man come in and sit on the bed with Jesse. It was only when Tom was merciful enough to release him and let him breathe that he saw him leaning over McCree possessively. He turned and smiled at Hanzo cruelly.

"Well done, Tom." The stranger enthused "This will be fun."

~~

McCree felt groggy and expected the person playing with his hair to be Hanzo rather than the literal worst person he'd ever had to live with and potentially the worst person he'd met, period. It was not a nice way to wake up. After realising it wasn't a nightmare, he looked about for Hanzo across the room.

"Where-"

"Sh." Jesse shut his mouth and noticed a light on the bed which he hesitantly dared to look over at. It was a computer screen with a camera view of Hanzo. Jesse looked away. "You understand?" Jesse nodded. "Good boy. They can hear us, just so you know. You won't hear him though, you don't have to look either. He won't be touched unless you disobey me, though you know that. I just wanted to be clear that the threat is sexual. I want to be clear that there are a lot of horny men down there that want to come in your boyfriend." McCree nearly replied but shut his mouth again. "Rule 1, if you want to speak you can whine and beg me to let you." Jesse wanted to scream, to cry, to fight back as he was told the rules. It had been years since this had happened and he thought he was safe from him- he thought Deadlock would keep them apart- why was this happening? "You're not listening, Jesse." He snapped suddenly "What did I just say?" 

 Jesse had no fucking clue. He went into a full mode panic and burst into tears, which was not what the other man had expected. 

"They can hear you crying, you idiot! Shut up!" Jesse could not shut up, he was in hysterics. No amount of threats could stop him, so he changed tactics "Look, this isn't revenge, Jesse." He hushed him as gently as he could manage (it sounded more like an angry goose than anything) and stroked his hair "It's not your fault they separated us. I just miss you, I just wanted to spend time with you. Calm down." McCree wanted to curl up but a palm on his chest kept his back to the bed and he tried to wipe his eyes instead. He peeked at the computer screen and nearly started all over again.

"Why is someone touching him?!" He demanded furiously "You promised, Rye!"

"YOU weren't listening, I told you to shut up!" 

"No please- He's never-"

"Do you want me to add another?" Rye snarled and Jesse gritted his teeth. He instantly began to whine and beg- Hanzo was more important than his pride to him. "What?" 

"He's never done that before. Not with anyone. Please." He put his hands gently on Rye's arm that was still holding him down.

"He's a virgin?" Rye looked at the camera "Hold it a second. Is Tom there? Tom said you'd been fucking each other."

"I've sucked him off and stuff, I haven't _fucked_ fucked him." Jesse explained, feeling slightly more confident about his position. 

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want to." 

"Did he want you to suck him off?"

"Well, not exactly but he _really_ doesn't want to do _that_." His eyes flicked to the screen where the men and Hanzo were waiting impatiently. Rye gave a thoughtful hum.

"Change of plans, guys. We'll be down in a moment. No more talking, Jesse." He added as he shut the computer lid and stood up. He held out his hand to McCree who took it begrudgingly and let himself be led down "This was your big bit of independence, wasn't it?" Rye smiled to himself "Your first little mission, the first guy besides me." He kissed his cheek "You'll always be my boy, no matter what." Jesse nearly replied but remembered to restrain himself. It had been years and over time McCree had learned to fucking hate this guys guts. When he'd been living with him he was told he should be grateful that someone loves him, since his family were drunkards they didn't pay attention to him and sometimes even locked him out the house so they could drink. Rye took him in. Rye cared for him. Then one day he... revealed his true motives.

 McCree wished he could ask what Rye was planning but he could only be led. They went into the room and as Rye stripped him, Jesse glanced at Hanzo. He looked furious, more furious than he'd ever seen him. 

"He looks cute, Jesse, do you like the position he's in?" Rye almost looked proud as he unbuttoned Jesse's shirt "I found some fancy office chair that's supposed to help your posture. All I could think of was how you should be tied to it." McCree stared at it in confusion.

"How the hell are you supposed to sit in it?" He croaked, and cleared his throat. There were two cushion type things, one low one high, facing in different directions and the beams holding it up zigzagged. Hanzos hips were stuck over the higher cushion, his ass exposed to anyone who wanted it while his hands were tied to the beams on the floor and his head near the lower cushion.

"Your knees go on the lower one." Rye pulled him over behind Hanzo "Don't talk, Jesse." He reminded just as he was about to ask what the hell he was planning. The man had brought his own lube, unflavoured, which he nearly put over Jesse's fingers but then paused. "I want you to finger him. If you don't, we will." McCree sighed tiredly and held out his hand to be lubed up, he touched Hanzo but the man was so angry and tense. With his unlubed hand he touched his thigh gently and swallowed- he was trying to ease him but Jesse himself was full of nerves. He felt like he was shaking but he hoped no one else noticed. He tried again and it was still very tense but McCree could practically feel the impatience of Rye. He was ashamed but forced in a finger regardless and Hanzo cursed. He could somewhat guess where this session was going though. He just hoped it wasn't.

Hanzo's leg started to shake and he clenched hard to try and prevent the assault but that was all he could do and it wasn't very effective. He whimpered in near defeat, he wanted to beg Jesse not to but he'd already been threatened out of talking like McCree had been. Self preservation didn't seem to be an option any more. He pulled at his restraints but he was only hurting himself. 

"Put in the second finger." Hanzo yelled in Japanese furiously, his eyes burning, and Jesse pulled out the first finger as someone went to hit him.

" _Don't_ -!" McCree yelled and Rye tried to grab him to stop him but missed. The naked idiot started a fucking fist fight with nearly 10 men which he lost miserably but boy did he go down swinging. Hanzo flinched as the now bruised and slightly bloodied man was thrown in front of him and Rye grabbed Jesse's hair to make him look up at Hanzo as everyone tried to catch their breath and calm down.

"Is he really worth acting out for, Jesse?" Rye spat "Do you want to be roped up?" McCree flinched at the suggestion "I didn't fucking think so." He pulled him up and slicked his own fingers- Jesse had lost his chance to. He started to protest but Rye kicked him to his knees and twisted his arm behind him before mercilessly thrusting two fingers into Hanzo, who yelped and pulled against his ropes again. 

" _Please_!" He begged, and one of the men started to go for him but Rye tutted.

"Leave him, I don't care about some rats disobedience." He pulled on Jesse's arm "I expect better from _you_." Jesse panted loudly in reply. He was trying not to listen to Hanzo. He could hardly bare the guilt, the fear, the humiliation of what was happening. He felt blood on himself but pain wasn't something he was too fussed about. Rye quickly got bored and let go of Jesse "Up." He obeyed and Rye roughly started jerking him off to try and make him hard. Jesse closed his eyes and tried to think up something that would speed up his process but it was tough when he was being treated so roughly. Rye was impatient as well, the second it got a bit hard he was trying to push him into Hanzo. It was uncomfortable for both of them, though admittedly more so for Hanzo, but he was forced in regardless and told to stay still. 

Rye walked around them, still visibly angry at Jesse who didn't look up, just stayed as he was told to.

"Are we gonna get to fuck anyone?" One of the men asked suddenly, a little annoyed at the turn of events. Rye looked at McCree and narrowed his eyes.

"You can all fuck Jesse as long as his dick stays in that." He nodded at Hanzo, who gritted his teeth at being called 'that' and then swallowed as he realised he was going to be getting reverb from Jesse's punishment. He felt overwhelmingly helpless, in a way he'd never felt before.

Rye knelt down in front of Hanzo as a man lined himself up behind Jesse. The Shimada tried to twist and see what was behind him but a firm hand pulled him to face forward. 

"Hey there, sweetheart." Rye cooed quietly, sliding his fingers down and around Hanzo's neck. "If you're a good boy," He began cruelly "I'll tell you why you're here." He didn't reply as he heard Jesse wince and someone slowly thrusted them both forward. Rye watched the man in his hand grimace at the feeling and smiled before kissing him gently. "Do you think we could make Jesse jealous?" He chuckled at the mans disgusted look before deciding to watch McCree struggle to keep his balance as he was humped. Suddenly though he leaned down and kissed Hanzo again- pushing his spit into his mouth that made Shimada jerk backwards into Jesse who yelped in shock. The men around them laughed at the chain of events and Hanzo felt his ears burn in shame. "Good boy!" Rye laughed.

"You're disgusting!" He spat back with a wavering voice and there was another wave of laughter. Rye put a finger to Hanzo's lips and pushed them into his mouth. His goal was to be invasive and to see how much his victim was willing to put up with. After initially enjoying the reaction he got bored and forced his fingers further into the mans throat and leaned in.

"We kidnapped you to save you from potential assassins." He whispered "To see if you were better of alive or dead on our own terms." Rye reached round to suck his neck "I personally would like it if Jesse was your permanent owner while you... 'take charge' of your clan thing. That way we could do these things more often, hm?" He followed the remark with a big suck that popped as it left his neck "Don't you have a brother? I'd love to have him join in with us." He chuckled darkly at Hanzo's livid expression before leaning back and watching them. Man after man after man went through Jesse, who was wearing fast. He could barely stay on his feet and relied heavily on the men behind him to hold him up.

"He's already got so much come in him!" One remarked in complaint, but still forced himself in "At least we don't need to use lube no more." Hanzo wished he had lube in him, as much as he disliked the feeling of it, it was better than this practically raw and blistering dick in him. Jesse had come but it wasn't enough lubricant to stop it from hurting like hell. He wondered if it was the same for Jesse, if he was in pain as well. He mostly just looked exhausted, but then he hadn't reacted much to pain in the past.  

"You bein' patient, big guy?" Rye nodded to a large man sitting on the couch. Most people were jerking themselves off in preparation for their turn, or they'd finished and gone to clean off. He just sat there. 

"The more people go in him, the less it'll hurt him." He replied simply. McCree felt his eyes start to get heavy- he was perhaps halfway through all the men but he wasn't entirely sure. He just bore it as silently as one could bare to be, gripping the strange chair and trying to control his breathing. Trying not to go unconscious as more and more men finished with him. Then eventually the large man got up walked over, slicking himself up and preparing as the man currently in him started to show signs of being ready to finish up. Jesse came again and his knees buckled- but the the two men lifted him back up and then the large one fully took over. He picked up McCree and pushed him back into Hanzo- but then had him lie on top instead of standing. He pushed in without mercy and Jesse yelped again, scratching into Hanzo as he tried to struggle away. The mans thrusts were slow and long and each one made him yell. 

"It's too much- it's too much!" He sobbed, he begged "Rye, please, please make him stop, Rye!"

"Sorry kid, but I'm gonna take my time in you. Maybe you should be more loyal to him if you want sympathy." The large man growled "You haven't even _tried_ to contact him, after all he did for you."

"He betrayed-AGH- I was- I was just a kid!" Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to defend himself "I trusted him! I thought we were just- just playing-" His voice hitched and he couldn't speak anymore, he couldn't do anything. He gave in and clung to Hanzo, shaking and sniffing into his back. Even when the large man had finally finished and came in him, he didn't move. Rye stood up.

"Ask the guys if anyone feels up for a second round or not. They're back there." He pointed and the large man went off, leaving just the three men. "They don't have to go again, if you're good, Jesse. I want to play family, so be a good boy." Jesse lifted his head slightly and looked past him, which pissed Rye off. He grabbed his face to twist him "Call me daddy or I'll _fucking_ _destroy you_." McCree swallowed and opened his mouth.

"Billy." Rye frowned, confused, before turning round and staring at a man a head taller than him, holding a large bat with nails in it.

"60." He said.

"What?"

"59. 58. 57-"

"GUYS WE GOTTA GO!" Rye quickly pulled the rope from Hanzo and pushed them both off his chair as men poured out from the kitchen through the door and into the streets. They were gone by the time Billy got to 30. McCree was unconscious by the time he got to thirty.

"You're carrying him up." He told Hanzo, pointing his bat at him. Tired but too scared to complain, he obeyed.


	6. Wind Down To The Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end my dudes, thanks for reading :) not really any sex :(

McCree didn't know what was going on at first- he felt water, he heard a gruff voice- 

"Gah-" He bolted forward in fear "Wheeff-Hanz-hah-" He heard swearing in Japanese and realised he was being embraced by the man.

"You hit me." Hanzo accused, annoyed.

"So-sorry. Hanzo." Jesse was still freaked out and disorientated, trying to remember what had happened, if it had happened and where the hell he was.

"How the fuck did they get in, Jesse?" It was the gruff voice again. Jesse turned to see Billy sitting on top of the toilet (no he wasn't using it) and he realised that he was in the bathroom. In a bath. With Hanzo Shimada spooning him.

"I-I don't..." Jesse leaned into Hanzo, trying to escape the questioning in his exhausted state.

"I told you already." Hanzo protested, somewhat cautiously.

"I don't want to hear it from you. Keep quiet and keep washing him." Jesse stirred at the harsher tone, coming out of his half awake state. He tried not to flinch as Hanzo rubbed over his bruises and washed away dried clumps of... stuff on him.

"Why don't you want to hear it from him? I don't know what happened. Suddenly I felt fucked up and I fainted or something." He didn't want to say what happened when he woke up.

"He's trying to pit it on Tom. How do we know it wasn't you, huh?" Billy glared pointedly at the prisoner.

"Even if I knew the man, how would I manage to faint all of you? How would I get the um... 'drugs' to faint you?" Hanzo demanded. "Tom was in charge of your meals. He knew this man and he was angry with Jesse. If it were not him then who?" Jesse put up a hand to prevent Billy from replying.

"Sorry, it's 'how would I knock you out'. I don't think you can make someone faint, oh well, maybe you can." He sighed "Billy I don't think it were Hanzo, he didn't gain nothin' from it. If he were gonna poison us it would be to kill and escape, not get revenge and stay."

"What happened when you woke up?" Billy asked and Jesse shook his head. "Tell me, Jesse, I want to get to the bottom of this! Tom says he got knocked out too!" 

"He came into this room to check Jesse was out." Hanzo grumbled, still washing McCree.

"Shut. up."

"Maybe it was neither of them! Maybe that bastard sneaked in and poisoned us all. He was fucking prepared for this." Jesse gripped the sides of the bath, trying not to panic "FUCK. Did you know he was in Japan?!" Jesse yelled, suddenly furious, and Hanzo stayed still as he went off. "Did you know, Billy? DID YOU KNOW HE WAS IN JAPAN?" Billy didn't reply. "Why didn't you warn me! WHY?!" He leaned forward, trying to get himself together but kind of falling apart "Even if Tom helped him- He was still preparing- He's not fucking FINISHED. FUCK. WHAT THE FUCK!" 

"It won't happen again, Jesse!" Billy snapped "I've already thought up ways to prevent this-"

"No, you don't get it! It doesn't matter if it's here or back home, he's not finished with me. He still wants me." McCree felt tired again, and a steadying hand from Hanzo told him that he'd swayed to the side absently. The Shimada started washing him again and it was slightly soothing this time.

"How bad was he? Not now but... before." Billy asked curiously "Was it like this all the time?"

"Usually it was just us two. No one else was supposed to know about it. It was only when you guys walked in on us back then that people knew."

"That's not what I meant. Was it always this violent?"

"It depended, Billy. I don't wanna fucking talk about it." Jesse scowled at him.

"It pisses me off that I don't know. I was supposed to be both o' your friends and I didn't fucking realise. It was years that he was doing that shit, right?" Billy stood up and walked out into the other room, coming back with a chair that he put towels on so they could grab them when they were ready to get out "I'm pissed that he got to you again." He continued "I swear, if anyone proves that it were Tom I'll beat the shit out of him. You were just a kid, you'd run away from home and you were so fucking alone-"

"Feel free to write my biography. Call it somethin' like: Lone Ranger. You'd probably prefer 'poor sad McCree' or some shit though, huh?" Jesse huffed "I'm sorry you weren't there to save the day but... you were this time. Thank you. He was... about to get worse." His voice broke and wavered "That was just a warm up for him." Billy muttered something and walked out, leaving McCree to cry in a tub with Hanzo, who washed and soothed him as best he could until they were ready to get out of the bath and go to bed.

~~

Hanzo woke up before Jesse and decided not to wake him like he usually did. He sat by his side for awhile, hungry and bored, before he finally got out of bed and walked around. Despite his determinedness to have his own bed, he'd eventually given in and moved back to sharing with Jesse again. Despite protesting physical contact with him so furiously before he was now down to cuddle at almost any time. Despite hating him at the beginning, he'd since decided he wouldn't kill Jesse given the chance. However things had been laying on his chest, things he wanted to talk about but didn't want to ruin their potentially thinly strung relationship. He didn't want to upset Jesse and have to deal with the consequences... At the moment he didn't need to be chained or confined to one room and he preferred to keep it that way. He jolted as a hand touched his chin.

"Woah there," Jesse smiled and leaned into him tiredly "I didn't mean to startle you..." 

"I didn't mean to wake you." Hanzo replied as the cowboy pushed his head into the mans neck. "You should sleep."

"I'm fine. I'm... more worried 'bout you, actually." 

"Me?"

"You didn't want to be touched there." Jesse grumbled in explanation.

"I didn't particularly want to be touched at all. At this point it comes with the territory of being here." The cosy cowboy looked up, stung.

"It was different with me." He claimed fiercely "I didn't want to hurt you like he did, I wanted you to enjoy it!" Hanzo eyed him warily- this was the conversation he'd been hoping to have.

"Yes, it was different but... I didn't want to be touched and you did it anyway. You hurt me still, even if it were not your intention." Jesse didn't react, he stayed quiet and still. "I'm telling you because I don't want you to make this mistake again... I think that maybe you are confused." Hanzo continued uncomfortably "I know that you tried to make me feel like- um, like I was on holiday or that I hadn't being captured. I'm grateful that you tried to help me, especially last night." He swallowed as he watched Jesse's face carefully, trying not to seem nervous himself. "I just thought that you would want to know that consent is consent. Without it you betray the other person, whether they enjoy it or not." 

"What was I supposed to do?" McCree asked quietly "No one that knew what happened wanted to touch me. I figured this was the only way." He gripped the Shimada tightly "I want you to like me." 

"Well, I do not hate you, which is a start." 

"You don't?" 

"No. I am angry because it was my duty to stay innocent of such things and now I have betrayed my clan. If anyone knew I would bring dishonor to them- but I see that we are alike in some ways. I understand the parts of you that are different from me." Hanzo was relieved that this didn't turn into a fight "You are trying to make the best out of a situation that neither of us are fond of." 

"You think I don't like it here?" 

"You don't like your group. You have no friends here and they treat you badly. You feel like you're alone, which is why I think you like those cowboy movies so much." Jesse didn't say anything "You want to be a better man and I want you to be one also. This is why I wanted this conversation... Mr. McCree, if you ever get the chance to be a better man, I want you to take that chance." Jesse thought about it for a moment. This wasn't the first time Hanzo had tried to be serious with him, but it was the first time Jesse didn't try to brush him off with a laugh or a joke. In a way he was glad, even though he had to admit that he'd hurt Hanzo and that he was technically a bad person, he was glad that there was now a level of honesty between them. Somehow things felt more personal now, more personal than he'd been with... perhaps anyone. 

"Thank you." He said suddenly "I'll take up that chance if I see it. I'm sorry about your duty though." Jesse didn't know what else to say to make it better. There wasn't anything he could really do.

"You'll pay me back, I'm sure." Hanzo hesitated, before gently pressing his lips against Jesse's cheek "In the mean time, I could think of this as my holiday from my clan."

"You'll still have sex with me?" Jesse piped up excitedly.

"Not today." The Shimada replied quickly.

"Naw, not even I want it today!" He chuckled "Should I get us breakfast?" 

"Yes. Also, could you bring your phone?" 

"Mm? What for?" 

"I might have imagined it, but I think there's an anime about cowboys. I thought we could watch it, if you're interested." 

"I don't know what an anime is but I'm there. Did you hit your head yesterday or anything?" Jesse asked as he pulled on some pants.

"Not that I'm aware of." 

"Just checking~" McCree smiled and headed off, it was only when he saw Tom again that he remembered all that shit of the day before. Hanzo was almost like a bright light in the darkness- all Jesse wanted to do was huddle by it for as long as he could.

~~

 "So, Cowboy Bebop. What did you think?" Hanzo asked. It was a few days later and they'd watched all 26 episodes. "Would you say that he's even a cowboy?"

"A space cowboy. I didn't particularly think about different genres of cowboy." Jesse hummed "I think that he is kinda like a cowboy in demeanor and I guess it'd be odd to wear a hat when you're is space cos there ain't much sun. He's pretty sly, pretty handy with a gun. I'll allow it." Hanzo nodded slowly "I just didn't like the ending."

"It's fairly typical for anime to end like that. It makes sense to me but I can see that the Western world is used to a happier end." 

"I understand it, I get it, but it doesn't make me happy. I guess it's a good ending for a cowboy, rather than a sappy one. I still want the sappy one though." Hanzo patted Jesse's arm sympathetically "Overall I liked it, nice style, nice intro, nice feeling to it. I liked Alan." 

"I thought so." Hanzo chuckled.

"Did you like him when he turned Samurai?" 

"No, he was still annoying." 

"Fair enough." Jesse snuggled closer to him "Now what?" 

"Hmm, I wonder what you mean by that?" Hanzo replied dryly. Jesse moved forwards but then paused. "It's okay, I'm interested." The Shimada promised, letting his own hand slide round the cowboys leg "Just promise me something?" Jesse looked up "Promise me you're not horny because of that anime."

"PFFT- WHAT?!"

"You're not attracted to Spike or anything like that? You swear?"

"I mean, he was good looking but I ain't bustin a nut over a cartoon." McCree laughed, and throughout the kissing stage he kept breaking off to giggle.

"Your giggling is suspicious~"

"I'm not attracted to Spike, I swear!" He nearly wept with laughter "Would you be jealous if I was?" Hanzo pinched the mans sides and made him yelp.

"You're the worst!" He replied playfully. It felt almost cheesy to be so happy and carefree as they rolled about together, kissing and touching. Those last few weeks were perhaps their most cheerful- they stayed locked away in their room and together and watched films and played cards and cuddled. It was relaxed. Like a holiday... but all holidays have to end.

 

One morning Billy came in and asked to speak to Jesse in private.

"We've got orders." He said, holding out a letter. Jesse went to take it but Billy snatched it away. "I've already seen them."

"You're not s'posed to-"

"I kind of knew what it was." Billy was staring intensely "But I wanted to check for myself." They said nothing. Jesse could figure out what it was for himself. "We don't have much time, Jesse. We're out of here at the end of the day, y'hear? We're going back to America." 

"Fuck." 

"Your gun is still in the safe downstairs."

"Billy- I-" 

"So is your phone." He added quietly. Jesse already knew that, he put it in there last night.

"My phone?" 

"Maybe you mess up and Hanzo gets your gun, your phone. Maybe he calls his men over but he says not to kill us and then maybe we get out the house and report that it was a failure. Mistakes happened." Billy ground out.

"Won't I be killed for that?" Jesse asked.

"It's your first time as a leader, and that bastard came and made you paranoid and unorganized. You made one mistake. They'll be pissed but you'll live." Billy pulled his phone and gun out for him "Or you could shoot him in the head." 

"Thanks, Billy."

~~

 Hanzo had curiously sneaked up to the door and tried to listen in- but he only caught the ending.

'Or you could shoot him in the head' and 'Thanks, Billy.' were not very relaxing sentences to hear. Before he had time to properly register them he realised that Jesse was coming back inside and had to run back to the bed. What would he do if Jesse decided to shoot him though?

He was defenseless. Hopeless. Shit.

When Jesse came in the room (with the gun) he almost looked excited and Hanzo didn't know what that meant. The cowboy cheerfully jumped onto him and kissed him fiercely on the mouth (the gun still in hand) and Hanzo thought he was about to die.

He'd heard of this trick- to distract them and then kill them. If you like them, then distract them with something they like. Maybe Jesse was happy because Hanzo had only had sex with him and no one else ever would. The Shimada gripped McCree in terror- he almost started begging with his body and his kiss by rubbing against the man (with the gun). In a way it was the most exciting and blood pumping kiss he'd ever had. When you think you're about to be shot everything seems heightened and just... more. 

Eventually Jesse pushed him into the bed and sat back, watching Hanzo breathe as if he had been underwater or something.

"We're letting you go." 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Hanzo could barely believe that he was free, at first. However he was quickly re-immersed into his old, busy and duty-filled life. One day he got wind of the whereabouts of the second group of McCrees gang and decided to go check it out for himself. There was one man he wanted to see in particular.

He wasn't hard to find. And it wasn't hard to aim his bow and arrow at his head... but why be so kind? 

The first arrow pierced the monsters leg. He screamed and fell and people ran in fear- his colleagues instantly went for cover while he was stuck in the middle of the street. In the open. Hanzo couldn't risk gunshots flying at him, so he aimed and gave the final blow. 

Now Jesse would never have to see that man again.


End file.
